The Devil and the Nun?
by Tokyo10
Summary: 15 year old Duo works for a demon hunting organization with her partner, Heero Yuy. United by sad events in her past together the unusual pair get sent on a mission to rescue Relena Peacecraft, a girl who is believed to have special powers, from her adoptive father. This is a fem Duo and I got this idea from the anime Chrono Crusade.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

*Ring….Ring*

"…"

*Ring…*

"Duo, answer the damn phone already." A sleepy brown haired blue eyed boy said to the girl sleeping beside him on the couch.

"Don't wanna. You get it 'Ro." She said turning away from the boy. Said boy scowled at her then sighed. "Fine but don't come whining and crying to me because Lady Une yelled at you." He said and reached for the phone, but Duo beat him to it. He turned to look at the girl to find her smiling sheepishly at him as she put the phone to her ear, only to pull it back abruptly.

"DUO MAXWELL, WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER THE PHONE THE FIST TIME IT RINGS?" The voice on the other end yelled.

Duo laughed nervously and cautiously put the phone back to her ear. "Hi Lady Une, what can I do for ya?"

"You have a mission in New York."

"WHAT! Heero and I just got back from one though. What about the others?" Duo whined

"You two are the only ones available. Now quite your whining and get a move on to the docks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yea, yea don't get your panties all up in a twist." Duo said and hung up quicker than Une could respond. She looked up at Heero, who just nodded and got up. Duo yawned and stretched. 'This is gonna be a long night, whatever better get up before Heero yells at me.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Duo, slow down before you get us both killed." Heero yelled for what seemed like the millionth time. Duo was going at least three times the normal speed limit and miraculously she hasn't crashed the car yet.

"Oh don't be such a wuss 'Ro, I'm a good driver and plus were almost there." She said keeping her eyes on the road.

"You still haven't told me the mission is yet." Heero said a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh sorry 'Ro we're going to the docks, apparently a ship crashed in and nobody came off so they sent a rescue team in and they haven't heard anything. A survivor made it to the deck and some kind of monster thing jumped on him and squished him. "

The rest of the drive was made in silence with Duo and Heero both thinking on what's to come, a few short moments saw them at the docks and Duo slamming on the breaks in order not to kill and/or hurt anyone. Halting to a stop Duo cut the engine and got out, ignoring the looks she was getting. It's a pretty normal thing for her considering she has a long chestnut hair pulled into a braid that reaches her thighs, vibrant violet eyes and has creamy white skin that seemed to glow in the dark (A/N: Not literally people) and to top it all off she's dressed in black skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a black open-backed top that has an artsy skull in the middle and a silver cross hanging off her neck.

"Um….. Can I help you miss?" An aged police officer asks. Duo walker over with a slight bounce in her steps and produced an envelope when she reached him.

"Hiya, I'm Duo Maxwell from the Akuma no Yoru and this is my partner Heero." She turned to address the said boy. "Heero, why don't ya play nice for once and say hi for once." She teased. Heero looked up from grabbing two guns and some ammo for himself and Duo uttered a "Hn" and went back to what he was doing. Duo put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"I thought that there would be more than just the two of you." The officer said

"All the others are busy. Sorry but we're the only ones you're getting'. You ready yet Heero?" She yelled the last part but got cut off by Heero smacking her upside the head.

"You don't need to yell, I'm right beside you baka." he said handing her one of the guns and a couple clips of ammo.

Heero was another strange looking one for his line of work. He has messy chocolate brown hair that falls over deep blue eyes with naturally tan skin. He is dressed in blue jeans, a green wife beater and a denim jacket. The officer wondered about the two of them and how they became demon hunters for ones so young. His inner musing was stopped when he spotted the pair making their way towards the damaged ship.

"Hey you aren't going in alone are you?" He asked concern coloring his voice. Not even looking back Duo just waved a hand over her shoulder.

"Yea we'll be fine." And as if to emphasize her response the demon popped out and the both started firing off shots at it. The monster took a swing at them with one of its gigantic fists and they both easily dodged it. After landing a few more shots the demon retreated back it to its safe confinements and the hunters followed, entering the ship.

They were on one of the lower levels when the ship shook violently making Heero fall and land on Duo. A mischievous smile made its way to the braided one's face.

"Why 'Ro I didn't know you feel that way about me." She said seriously but on the inside she was dying with mirth. Heero blushed profoundly, got off Duo, helped her to her feet and started walking towards the interior again. "Hey Heero why don't you go check a different hallway, I've got this one."

Knowing that he would Duo continued walking until she stopped at two very large, closed steel doors '_I wonder what's in here._' She thought holstering her gun, she pushed the doors open and then walked in.

"Holy Shit" Exclaimed the wide eyed hunter.

The room she stepped into was full of gold and silver treasures, jewels of all colors, shapes and sizes and crates full of the unknown. Duo completely forgot about the mission as she started looking at all the shineys. She was admiring a deep purple jeweled silver necklace '_Oh my god this is sooooo pretty. I wonder if they'll notice it's gone_' so busy in her own world she didn't notice a rather large shadow fall over her until the last moment, she had just enough time to dodge before the demon jumped down and landed right where she used to be standing. Duo pulled out her gun and started firing. She fired off five more shots before leaning down and grabbing a small knife from the inside of her boot, she took aim and threw it, making it successfully lodge itself into the demons eye, making it half blind. While it was a good thing it also made the demon even more pissed off and that wasn't a good thing when the thing was more than ten times the size of you. It started swinging its fists around randomly, hoping to hit the enemy.

'Fuck I didn't count on that.' She thought as she dodged most of one swing but it still hit her in the side making her slam into one of the crates behind her. The beast was coming at her again when three shots resounded in the room, imbedding themselves into its back. The demon stopped and turned to see who fired at him. '_Heero_' Duo thought happily, she really didn't want to be turned into a punching bag for that, her job is more than enough and plus she was out of bullets and her knife was still in the things eye. '_I gotta get my knife somehow before I kill that thing. I know maybe 'Ro can get it for me._'

"'Ro, can you try to get my knife please? I don't wanna lose another one."

"Hn"

"Love yea 'Ro." Duo said smiling

Heero aimed at the demons legs and shot his gun, making the demon kneel down then he started running head long at it as soon as he judged he was close enough, he jumped and landed on its head. He leaned down and pulled the knife out. The beast screamed (Who wouldn't) and Heero got off.

"Here catch." And Duo caught a bullet with an ancient script all over it. Duo knew what it was so she loaded it up and said "Tell Shinigami that Duo sends her regards." She fires at point blank range. The demon blew up in a cloud of blinding light and smoke, leaving behind a container with what looked like Egyptian drawings. Duo picked it up and contemplated drop kicking it to next generation.

"Duo, are you okay?" Heero asked walking up to her, he seen her get hit and was worried for his partner and friend. Duo placed her hand gingerly on her side.

"I think I broke a coupla ribs." She looked down to what she was holding. "What do you think we should do with this?" She asked, Heero shrugged and offered her his hand, which she took and he hauled her onto her feet. The two started walking in silence.

"We should probably give it to Howie, huh?" She said when they made it to the top deck. Whatever Heero was going to say got cut off by the boat crashed, into the Statue of Liberty. Duo Groaned and dropped her head onto Heeros shoulder.

Shaking her head she asked "Why does this always happen to me?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: So do you like it? I got the idea partly from an anime called 'Chrono Crusade'. Anyway tell me what ya think. Oh and creative criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading so far. Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"But it wasn't my fault this time." Duo yelled. She and Lady Une have been yelling at each other since her and Heero came to report on their disastrous mission

"So you say but you were supposed to be discreet. Crashing into the Statue of Liberty is **NOT** discreet." Lady Une yelled back. Lady Une is a stern looking woman with shoulder length hair pulled into two buns at both sides of her head, she wears circular round glasses that mask her brown eyes (A/n: I think their brown)

"I know that." Duo fell back into the chair wincing a little. "You try fighting demons while trying to keep damage to a minimum." She sighed "I'm sorry but stealth and me just don't seem to go together while I'm working, pranks on the other hand I can be stealthy at." Duo squeezed the bridge of her nose. Lady Une just looked at her, and then blinked and looked again noticing for the first time that Duo was not wearing her uniform.

"Duo, where is your issued uniform?" Duo cringed and Une sighed. They have had this conversation many times before and it always came to the same conclusion: Duo Maxwell will not wear her uniform no matter the consequences and even more so that it's a dress.

"Hanging in my closet, collecting dust Dobermans."

"And what is it doing their and not on you?"

"Having more fun than me." Duo sighed trying to get in a more comfortable position in the overly stuffed chair but ended up cringing when she moved her wrong and ended up hitting her sore ribs, she tried to cover it up but unfortunately Une saw it and whatever was on her tongue to yell was lost.

"Duo did you hurt yourself?" She asked concerned for the teen's welfare.

"Yes." Duo replied but seeing the look on her bosses face she quickly added. "But Heero did first aid in the car, so I'm fine for now. When we're done here I'm gonna go see Dr. Po"

"We're done here for now, when you are done in the infirmary report back to me." Duo got up to leave. "And Duo, for future reference, head to the infirmary when hurt before you report into me."

"Yes Ms. Une." Duo bowed politely and then turned to leave, it seems like this night was going on forever. Opening the door she sees Heero leaning against the wall opposite.

"Hey 'Ro." Heero looked up and a small almost shy smile made an appearance on his face, Duo smiled back.

"Ready to go see Sally?" Duo sighed "Do I have to 'Ro?" She whined knowing Heero didn't like it, his eye brow twitched. '_One point for Duo_'

"Yes you do. Now, quite complaining or I'll hurt your ribs even more." He said pushed off the wall, Duo stood beside his and together they started walking to the infirmary in compatible silence. Stepping into the room, Dr. Po was nowhere to be found. '_How unusual Sally's always around.' _Duo thought stepping farther in she called out.

"Sally, you in?" There was a crash, some rustling and somebody saying something that sounded a lot like 'Shit' Heero looked at Duo the question burning bright in his blue eyes, Duo just shrugged "You okay in there Sally?" Just then an Asian looking woman with dirty blonde hair styled into two twist and sky blue eyes wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope came in view. She looked a little flushed, frazzled and a little out of breath. Duo gave a knowing look, in which Sally pointedly ignored.

"What can I do for you Duo?' Sally asked

"You can tell Lady Une that I have a rare disease and won't be able to work for a while." Duo said hopefully that is until Heero smacked her upside the head while muttering 'Baka' for the second time that night.

Sally just laughed "Sorry no can do Kiddo. Now not that I hate company but what are you here for?"

Heero answered before Duo could. "Can you look at her side please."

"I had a little accident on my last job."

Heero snorted "A little?"

"So I've heard. It's all over the news you know."

"Yea, yea, can we just get this over with? I've got to go back and see Une after this." Duo was starting to become pretty annoyed with people tonight.

The three started walking towards one of the beds. "Alright Duo hop on up and take your shirt off." Duo complied and Heero stood there with them until he realized Duo was taking off her shirt, his face turned to a bright red and he left the room at a rapid pace. Underneath her shirt Duo's ribs have been bandaged.

"Did Heero do this for you?" Sally asked as she got to work.

"Yea, it was pretty funny to see his reaction now. I think when he was wrapping me up he didn't notice anything else." Duo thought for a moment "I don't see why he blushes though."

Sally smiles and looks Duo in the eyes. "I think it's because he likes you."

Duo spluttered. "No he doesn't." _'It'd be epic if he did though' _that thought caught Duo off guard and she blushed just as brightly as Heero did. She was so caught up day dreaming that she didn't realize that Sally was finished and talking to her. Duo snapped into focus "Sorry Sally, can you repeat that? I wasn't listening

Sally shook her head with a smile. '_Boy she's got it just as bad.'_ "I said that you have two badly bruised ribs, some wooden slivers embedded into your back and other side and some bruising on your back. Just what in the hell did you do?"

Duo laughed lightly "Well I kinda got hit by a demons fist and he was more than five times my size and crashed into some wooden crates full of priceless antiques." Duo found an orange pill bottle thrust into her face before she even stopped talking.

"Take one of these every four hours, do you still have some pain killers from the last time?" Duo nodded "Good then take some. The bandage I used is not water proof so you're going to have to take it off to shower, ask Heero for help to take it off and put it back on please. I know that it's going to be embarrassing but you're going to have to suck it up." Sally took a deep breath. "Come back and see me in a week." Sally helped the violet eyed girl put her shirt back on after she put the orange bottle down.

Duo hopped off the bed and gave Sally a hug. "Thanks Sal."

"Any time Hun." Sally said and released the girl. Duo started walking to the entrance but stopped when she was by the office. "Hiya Wuffles. You better be takin' good care of Sally." Duo called out and then took off running the rest of the way.

"My name is Wufei. you stupid Onna." A raven haired Chinese man yelled. Duo's laughter echoed throughout the halls

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Enter." Lady Une's curt voice came from behind her office door. Duo stuck her head in.

"Do you still wanna see me Ma'am?"

"Ah yes Duo, come in." Duo walked over to one of the overstuffed chairs and sat down.

"So what's the verdict on your injuries?"

"Two bruised ribs, Bruising on my back and wood splinters also in my back and my sides." Duo stated almost proudly

"I see." Une thought for a few minutes about how to punish the girl for earlier that night. "Until your injuries heal you and…..Heero will be assigned to cleaning the mass hall."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"It's your punishment for earlier actions."

"B-but everybody else gets time off when injured." Duo complained

"That's because they don't cause me more stress and paper work on **every** job they do."

'_Oh that's just a low blow'_ Duo thought darkly

"Fine but don't come yellin' at me when it's not cleaned to perfection." Duo crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Une. That's when the room went silent; it was un-nerving for Duo so she looked back and saw Une smiling calmly and sweet. Duo sweat dropped, everyone who knows Une fears these moments when in the presence of this lady and try to high tail it outta there. Much like what Duo's trying to do.

"Duo, where do you think you're going? We aren't done yet." Une asked quietly

"Um…." Duo swallowed hard and went back to her chair.

"You and your partner start cleaning the mass hall at 11 am tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

"What! But its 3 in the morning now." She exclaimed

"Then it's my advice to you that you go home and rest." Une pointed to the door. Duo stomped towards it grumbling and muttering under her breath like a three-year old throwing a temper tantrum, putting her hand on the door she went to pull it open when it hit her square in the face. With a sound that was a mixture of a squeak and a groan of pain she hit the ground. A fair complexioned blonde haired blue eyed boy walked in to find Lady Une trying hard to hold onto her laughter.

"Um…Ms. Une are you alright." He asked and Duo groaned from her place on the floor, which was the final straw for Une. She started laughing so hard that she was clapping like a retarded seal (Oh common we all do it at one point in our lives) It took her more than a few moment to calm down a tad bit but when she did she pointed to Duo, who was still laying sprawled out on the floor with the imprint of the door handle on her face.

"Crap. Duo, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as he rushed over to help the girl he hit with the door.

"Any harder and you woulda been able to break the door with my face Quatre." Duo said once she was on her feet again.

"I'll take your answer as a yes then." The man identified as Quatre commented.

Duo looked at Une "You done laughing at my expense?" Une just waved her hand and Duo turned on Quatre

"Hey Kitty Quat can you please help me with something?"

"Depending on what that something is Duo."

"Can you please help me convince Une to give me a day or two off? Please." Duo stuck her hands together and put on her puppy dog eyes on.

"And why should I do that?" Quatre asked

"Cause you just hit me with the door hard enough to break my teeth." Duo answered dryly

Quatre turned to Une "Can she please have two days off? He asked with Bambi eyes applied to the maximum. Then Duo adds hers. "Please Une. Pleeassseeee."

Une fought for all that it was worth. She really didn't want to do it but she has to admit that the girl is injured and it wouldn't be fair to her if all the others got time off and she didn't so with a sigh she gave in. "Fine but you start cleaning at 8 am on Thursday. Understood?"

"Yes thank you Lady Une." She turns and glomps Quatre." Thank ya Kitty Quat, you're the best. Well after Heero of course." And off she went leaving a very amused Quatre and Une banging her head off her desk repeatedly.

"That girl is going to be the death of me one of these days." Une groaned

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a heads up i changed one of Duo's injuries in the last chapter. She just has bruised ribs, not cracked. I guess I should warn all you readers out there that the characters are gonna be a little bit OOC shouldn't I? Oh well they are, Enjoy Ja ne!**

* * *

**Chapter** **Three**

Duo woke up to Heero shaking her gently. "Duo wake up, were home."

Duo had let Heero drive them home. Or more accurately he took the keys from her and bodily shoved her into the passenger seat, where she fell asleep with her head against the window. Looking at her blue-eyed friend with a yawn she noticed him pointing to the corner of his mouth, touching her finger on her own face she noticed the drool. Blushing a little, she scrubbed her mouth with her hand; she carefully got out of the car and looked at the tall building.

The pair lives in an apartment on the middle level of a three-story half asses building, not too shabby and not high-class. Heero exited the car and walked beside Duo; they stopped at number 201, unlocked the door and stepped in. The place was a mess, with dishes and garbage all over the place, there was bloody bandages, bullet casings and a knife sharpener sitting on the table and the odd sock and hoodie on the ground. The kitchen was the worst of it wall with dirty dishes littering the sink and counters along with empty containers and wrappers, unclean spills and sticky spots and moldy left overs. Duo sighed, this was pretty much main reason she wanted a couple of days off, her and Heero have barley been home enough to properly look after their house.

"Wanna tackle this tomorrow?" Duo asked around a yawn. _'Staying up for pretty much three days straight is __**not **__a good idea.'_

Heero nodded and yawned. "Yea" and he headed down the hallway towards his room, Duo followed but only went as far as the first door which had a sign that said 'Duo's Room, Stay out of face Shinigami's wrath.' She opened the door and stepped in. "Night 'Ro." And she shut the door. Through the door she heard Heero's "G'night, Duo."

Duo's room looked like a stereotypical teenaged boy's room. Video games, clothes, and all sorts of things littered the floor. The clothes that weren't on the floor were hanging out of the dresser and falling off their clothes hangers in the closet. Her bed was messy and posters of movies, concerts and games cover the walls and you could barely see the cover of her laptop with all the stickers on the lid. '_I'm gonna have ta spend hours cleaning this tomorrow, I can just see it.'_ She took the pills Sally told her to, took off her clothing and dressed into an old, faded, black t-shirt that reached her thighs and then collapsed onto her bed. She was asleep a few moments after her head hit the pillow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As soon as the pair got up, dressed and ate they started cleaning their apartment. They decided to split the work between the two of them. Heero got the bathroom, his room and half of the living room while Duo got her room, the kitchen/ dining room and the other half of the living room. They grabbed the garbage bags, cleaning wipes and plastic gloves from underneath the sink.

"You ready…Set….Go!" Yelled Duo as she started on the kitchen, Heero just chuckled and shook his head, heading to the bathroom.

Duo has some rules to cleaning the kitchen when it gets this messy.

-Alive? Kill it and throw it out

- Dirty? Dishwasher

-garbage and broken stuff goes to the dumpster

-spilt? Clean it up with a rag

- Still alive after already attempted to kill it? Scream for Heero

- Empty bottles and cans go to recycling

She was in the midst of putting dishes in the dishwasher when something on her left moved. Quicker than anyone could blink, she grabbed a knife and threw it at the moving object, without even looking. Turning to look at what moved, she found the knife imbedded into the wall an inch away from an annoyed looking Heero.

"Uh….. What did I do now?" She asked hesitantly

"Nothing, but I was calling you for the last four minutes." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry, what'd you want?" She bounced over and pulled the imbedded object from the wall.

"We've got company," He pointed to the small walkway that leads to the door. The braided girl poked her head around the corner to find an old man in a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sandals standing there. The old man has gray hair, mustache and go-tee, he was also wearing sunglasses over his eyes.

"Howie! How've ya been?" She asked giving the man a big hug. Howard hugged the slender girl back.

"Not bad Girlie, came for that artifact you called me 'bout." His voice sounded laidback. "Been housekeeping I see."

Duo looked at him. "We've been busy lately." She said looking at the ground and toeing her foot on the floor. Heero walked up then, artifact in hand.

"I would ask you if you wanted something to drink, but were running low on refreshments." Heero said giving Howard the jar/artifact.

"No prob kid, I've gotta get goin' anyway." He ruffled the two's hair and left, they thanked him and got back to work once the door was closed.

They started cleaning again but after a few minutes Duo thought it was too quiet. She walked into the living room and turned the stereo on. It started playing 'Down on the Corner'. Walking back to the kitchen she started singing along.

_**/Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet You don't need a penny, just to hang around But if you've got a nickel, won't you lay your money down Over on the corner, there's a happy noise People come from all around to watch the magic boy/**_

Heero stuck his head out of his bedroom, he loved listening to his friend sing, and it's such a beautiful sound.

'_Too bad she rarely sings anymore.'_ Thought Heero, he just stood there listening to the beautiful voice finish the song.

_**/Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet Down on the corner Out in the street Willy and the Poor Boys are playin' Bring a nickel, tap your feet/**_

It took them close to four hours to finish cleaning and by that time they were both wiped and sitting on the couch admiring their work and listening to the stereo play in the background. All the dishes were clean and in their rightful space, garbage was all in the dumpsters, nothing was on the dining room table, things were put back to where they belong and the floors were swept and mopped.

"Wow, you can actually see the floor." Duo commented.

"I forgot it was tile." Heero deadpanned, making Duo laugh which turned into a slight wince.

Since the living room is clean, you could see the two bookcases full of movies, books and video games, the black fake leather couch and armchair, and the black entertainment stand that carried an older T.V, DVD player and a few game consoles that Duo found in garage sales and pawn shops. The coffee table sat between the two of them and had the two's feet on it. They looked lazily at each other, Duo gave Heero a grin.

"How does it feel to have a clean house?" Heero asked her.

"It feels great and it doesn't smell like something died in here anymore." She replied. The house was silent again until Heero's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Is there anything edible in the kitchen Duo?"

Duo thought for a moment "I don't think so, sorry Heero."

Heero groaned. He didn't wanna get up. "So we should go shopping?"

"Yea. Wanna do it now?"

"What time is it?" Heero asked

"About 7:30." Duo answered. "Sure why not." And Heero got up

Duo was about to get up when her side protested a little. Wincing she got up slowly.

"Can ya me my painkillers please Heero?" Heero nodded and walked towards the bathroom. He returned with two pills in his hand, passing them to Duo. She swallowed them and thanked Heero. Putting on their shoes they walked out the door and locked it.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Duo slipped out of the house early two weeks later. It was mandatory for all Akuma no Yoru employees to go to church in the mornings. She had to wake up at 5 every morning just to go, or she risks loosing her job, so coffee in hand she trudged tiredly to her car. In a sense Duo was jealous of her blue eyed partner, he didn't have to go for various reasons.

With her radical driving it took her half the time to get there then it should have. The grounds were a bunch of buildings spread out over a plush green field of grass, all within a tall brick wall. Driving through the gates she had to show her work I.D and then was allowed through, everybody has to do it. With a yawn and coffee in hand she stepped out of her car and walked to a big brown building with large, beautiful, stained glass windows that seemed to tell and ancient story. Opening the door she stepped in, quietly closed the door behind her, walk to one of the middle pews and sat down eyes closed, hands folded together is if in prayer.

"Psst... Maxwell." whispered a voice beside her. Peaking open a violet eye her vision looked onto a white haired, orange eyed girl, a fellow nun with the name of Rynai. Rynai was a sweet girl and one of Duo's friends.

"What Ry?" Rynai leaned in a little closer, chewing her bottom lip a little.

"What are your feelings towards Heero?" Her orange eyes shinning with curiosity, Duo blanked. "Huh?" She said dumbly.

"Wwwell you two are like glued to the hip."

"I met him when I was about 10 so-" She was cut off.

"Get this. Summer said she wants to work with Heero too." Rynai said with a sly smile. Another girl with short red hair infront of the two leaned back, her freckled face pulled into a frown. "Oh stop spreading lies Rynai. All I said was I would like to get to know him more. He'd so reclusive to anybody but you Duo."

A random dark haired nun sitting by Summer stuck her in put on the subject in. "Well I think he likes you." She drawled, making a light blush cover Duo's pale cheeks. To cover up her discomfort from the subject she started laughing...loudly.

"Ah-hem." Came Lady Une's stern voice. Duo whined a little dejectedly while the other three declared "Busted." and then went back to paying attention to what the father was saying. In Duo's opinion the mass was long and boring, when it only lasted about an hour and a half.

Stepping outside she talked to Summer and Rynai for a little before walking across the grounds towards the forest, where Howard lives. Reaching her destination she was very un-surprised to see Heero there leaning against the side of a metal bunker that merged with the rock cliff dressed in a loose forest green wife beater, knee-length black spandex shorts and a pair of beat up yellow sneakers.

"Hiya Hee-chan." She said with a wave.

"Hn."

"Well good morning to you too." She said with fake annoyance. Heero pushed off the wall and walked to the door. He turned around to find Duo in the same spot.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" Heero asked.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry 'Ro I can't, I gotta go clean the church. Wanna come with me to see Sally when I'm done?"

"No I'm good. Tell Chang I would like to talk to him later." He said walking through the opened door.

"Yea sure. Catch ya later Hee-chan." She said running off in the same direction she had come.

It was 2 and a half hours after talking to Heero that Duo finished cleaning the church and was off to see Sally. Reaching the infirmary she walked in with a yell of "Hunny, I'm home!" Sally popped her head out of her office and smiled when she saw Duo. The violet eyed girl had a very goofy grin on her face.

"Do you always have to announce your presence like that?" She asked, hands on her hips in an authoritative matter, a stern look on her face while on the inside she was laughing. Duo thought for a moment.

"Well I _can _announce myself in different manners in many other ways but none that I like." She said walking towards the only other person in the hall like room. "So did ya miss me?" Duo asked, throwing her arms around the other girls neck.

Sally couldn't hold the stern look anymore, she smiled. "Yes Duo, I did. Now lets check out how those injuries of yours are doing." She said and led the brunette to one of the many beds.

The whole exam lasted no more than 20 minutes, which Duo was grateful for. All the cuts and bruises on Duo's back were gone, her bruised ribs were almost healed and there was little to no pain when she did anything. So with all her injuries healing fast, Sally marked her 'fit for active duty' and gave the girl a note to give to Une.

"Thank ya Sally. I'll try to drop by uninjured next time." She said walking backwards. Not paying attention to her surroundings she bumped into somebody. "Sorry." She said spinning around, her eyes lit up when she saw who she bumped into. "Wuffles!"

"Watch where your going Maxwell." Came the grumpy reply.

"Naw I'm good. Plus it's only proper to look at somebody when you're thanking them." She said proudly.

"Stupid onna. Thats why you stop." He said as if talking to a 5-year-old.

"But that takes effort." She said with a mock frown.

"So does walking." Came the bland reply."

"So I've heard. Anyhoo gotta go see ya Sally, bye Wuffles." Then she was off. As soon as the braided teen was out of the door Wufei look at Sally with a puzzled expression. "Why do I get the feeling that she forgot to tell me something?" Sally shrugged/

Duo ran as fast as she could to Une's office. As soon as she reached the doors, she lost her footing and fell to the floor. _'Does this area hate me that much?' _she thought to herself. As soon as she got to her feet she knocked on the door, entering when the word came.

"You went to see Dr. Po I presume." Une said hands in front of her face.

"What no hi how are you?"Duo joked but tuned it down with the look on her superiors face. "Uh... yea, she said I'm allowed to return to field work and even gave me a note of proof for you." Duo said while handing the item over. Une read through it.

"Very well you are dismissed."

"See ya Lady." And she was out the door.

Heero was almost halfway to the car when he ran into his partner. apparently she was on her way to bring him and Howard lunch if the packages in her hands were anything to go by.

"Oh! hey "Ro." She said with a bright sunny smile, he gave her a small smile back. "How' did it go with Sally?"

"All cleared for the field. I ran into 'Fei, literately." Heero gave her a look. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Shit! sorry Heero I forgot." Duo said.

TBC...

* * *

**A?N: Hiya, thank you all for reading and I really hope you guys like the story so far. Just a heads up I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able to post next so I'm really sorry if its not soon. The story will be getting on to the good stuff soon. Tell me what ya think Ja NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Shit! Sorry Heero I forgot." Duo said

"You forgot." Echoed Heero

"I really am sorry. Ya see I was walking backwards and ran into him and then we were discussing my reasoning for walking like that but it only lasted for a minute or two then I left." Duo tried to plead her case but was failing miserably. So she decided yo switch tactics. "I got you sushi." she told him holding out the take-out container, Heero took the offered food items and then left.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Duo asked.

"To go see Chang." Came the simple reply.

"Oh." And she walked off.

Heero knew there were only two places that Wufei could be, the library or Sally's office so he decided to check Sally's first. Sally's was a bust, she told him that he just missed the black-haired man and that was that.

The library was huge, the walls were covered roof to floor in full bookcases and in between said walls there were rows and rows of bookshelves stacked with books ranging from your everyday average novel to ancient scripts that have been translated. There were tables scattered all around but not too close together so it would be disruptive for others, in other words the library was every book lovers dream.

Wufei was one of the best scholars the order had, and he knew it too. He taught the newbies, translated old texts brought in and sometimes helped in missions when translation skills were needed. He was very proud of his job.

Heero walked past the many cases and towards the very back of the room where he knew his target resided. At a table with books stacked to dangerous levels and papers spread everywhere, in the very middle of it sat Wufei, all of his attention focused on an ancient volume he was trying to decode. The blue-eyed boy knocked on the table to gain his friend's attention.

"Hold on a minute." Wufei said not taking his face away and raising his index finger then he looked up, Heero assumed he was finished reading the page he was on. "Yuy."

"Chang."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I need your help picking out a nice place." Heero said

Wufei raised a thin dark eyebrow. "For...?"

"Dinner."

"Why?"

"I want to take Duo out on a date." Heero said quietly.

Wufei went bug-eyed for a moment but covered it up quickly. He knew Heero liked Duo but he never thought Heero would be asking for his help.

"Why kind of restaurant did you have in mind?" Wufei asked.

Heero had seen the surprised look on the other Asians face. "A nice one. I guess I haven't really thought about it." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "You know Duo will eat anything."

Wufei nodded, everybody know of Duo's eating habits. It was something to tease the energetic teen about. _"Hmmmm... Maybe that place would work. Yes I'll give him the address.' _The older boy wrote the address on a piece of scrape paper. "Here try this, it's a small Japanese restaurant me and Sally have tried and enjoyed. It's cheap, has good food, doesn't need reservations or fancy clothing."

Heero took the paper. "Thank you Chang." And he walked away.

"Well its about time one of them took action for their feelings." A voice sounded from between two large bookcases. "You would think Duo would have made the first move." Quatre stepped out of the bookcases. "Seeing as she's better at acting on her emotions than him."

"You were eavesdropping. Weren't you?" Wufei gave the blonde a pointed look.

"Yes. Oh don't give me that look, I'm happy one of them is finally deciding to take action."

"Although I do think that you method of learning about this is dishonorable I do have to agree with you. Duo and Heero deserve happiness, however short-lived it maybe."

Quatre nodded.

Heero got the car keys from Duo and then left, searching for the restaurant Wufei recommended. It took about ten minutes for him to find it he realized that it was a relatively an easy place to find and it was right next to a pizza joint so if they didn't enjoy it they could always go there instead. _'I'll ask her tomorrow after work is done.' _With that thought in mind he drove back to the work compound as Duo called it.

The next time Duo saw her partner was at knock off time, where he waited by the car for her.

_'I wonder where he went. I missed him.' _She thought. "Hey 'Ro!" She yelled and tackle hugged him. The nuns nearby giggled at the pair. Duo buried her face into the crook of Heero's neck and inhaled, she loved the way he smelled like cinnamon, gunpowder and his own unique sent. She jumped off him and gave him a 100 megawatt smile.

"Ready to head home?" She asked.

Heero nodded. _'Yes. I'll ask her tomorrow.'_

TBC...


End file.
